Spotlight Diner
The Spotlight Diner is a diner in New York and Rachel, Santana, and Kurt's new workplace in Season Five of Glee. It is managed by a man named Gunther. The waiting staff, who wear red (and black, for the males), sing and dance for the customers. Appearances S5= Love, Love, Love Santana and Rachel arrive at the diner in their uniforms. Rachel is nervous, but Santana refuses to let her back out, claiming she almost had to show Gunther her left side boob to get her the job. Rachel eventually agrees that the job might be a positive experience. They later perform Hard Day's Night with the rest of the staff, in an attempt to impress the director and leading actor of Funny Girl. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Santana tells Rachel that she booked a gig and even shows her the video. Dani is introduced and even jokes about her sexuality to Santana. She has worked there prior to Rachel and Santana since she likes to watch the sun raise and even watched it rise with Santana as they sung Here Comes the Sun. Kurt got a job there since Vogue.com doesn't pay and they make a pact to promise to stay in New York for two years - no matter what. Rachel learns that she got the Fanny part when Rupert comes in to order a whole cake with "Congratulations Rachel Berry, you are Fanny Brice." written on it. A Katy or A Gaga Kurt talks to Rachel, Dani, and Santana about joining his band after Dani asked if girls can be allowed. Rachel passes due to it begin to soon and her Funny Girl rehearsals. Kurt is later seen asking a customer what he would like when it is revealed to be Elliott "Starchild." They would talk and Elliott would reveal why he came to New York, and Kurt would give him the spot in the band. Santana would come over and tell Kurt to stop flirting and get back to work and is delighted to see Elliott. The End of Twerk During the On Our Way performance, Rachel and Kurt are seen at the diner. Kurt is showing of his tattoo to his co-workers when Rachel joins them. Movin' Out While Blaine sings Piano Man, the customers and waiters danced together. Frenemies After dealing with a difficult customer, Santana approaches Rachel and complains about how her life in New York is not what she expected it to be. Trio Rachel arrives late for work and is told by her manager she's been requested by table 5 which turns out to be Santana and Elliott. They have a short argument when a customer requests a birthday song for his wife, who is named Gloria. Santana and Rachel perform Gloria, while fighting for Elliott's attention. City of Angels Kurt announces to Rachel and Santana that he received the message that the New Directions had lost Nationals so the club is about to be disbanded. They look at him in shock. 100 In Fondue For Two, Brittany asks Rachel about her activities; amongst them, her job at the Spotlight Diner. New Directions The restaurant appears in Tina's dream sequence, Chums, where it is shown that many McKinley High seniors got a job there after they all moved to New York together. Tested Artie goes on a date with Julie here, while Sam and Mercedes are also on a date. The Back-Up Plan Santana is seen cleaning the table when Mercedes arrived and gave her a contract to sign for their duet. Old Dog, New Tricks Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, and Maggie perform Take Me Home Tonight for all the people who came to Rachel's 'Broadway Bitches' event. An enthusiastic reporter interviews Rachel, Kurt and Santana about the event and says they'll show it on their website. The Untitled Rachel Berry Project Rachel is seen here with Mary talking about Rachel's new show. Rachel tells her that the script isn't really about Rachel's true self. Rachel then sings Glitter in the Air as a way to show Mary her true essence. Mary doesn't like this idea at first, but then at the end of it tells Rachel that watching her sing made her happy and that has never happened to her before. Mary says that she will give Rachel's version a shot. Songs Employees Current= Guntherr.png|'Gunther': Manager prior to Love, Love, Love. Danielle.jpg|'Dani': Waitress. Hired prior to Tina in the Sky with Diamonds.|link=Dani Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt': Waiter. Hired in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds.|link=Kurt Hummel Scnet glee5x10 1179.jpg|'Ronny': Manager prior to Trio. |-| Former= B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel': Waitress. Hired in Love, Love, Love. Left for Los Angeles in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project.|link=Rachel Berry IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana': Waitress. Hired prior to Love, Love, Love. Possibly left after New Directions.|link=Santana Lopez |-| Customers= Spot_5.jpg|'Rupert': Came in Love, Love, Love and Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. Spot_6.jpg|'Paolo': Came in Love, Love, Love. Spot_1.jpg|'Elliott': Came in A Katy or A Gaga and Trio. Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine': Came in Movin' Out and Old Dog, New Tricks. Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam': Came in Movin' Out, Tested, and Old Dog, New Tricks. Spot_4.png|'Unnamed Woman': Came in Frenemies. Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|'Mercedes': Came in Tested and Old Dog, New Tricks. Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg|'Artie': Came in Tested and Old Dog, New Tricks. Julie_Tested.jpg|'Julie': Came in Tested. Maggie1.png|'Maggie': Came in Old Dog, New Tricks. Glee2-1399328870.jpg|'Mary': Came in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project. Trivia *The name of the manager is Gunther, which is most likely a reference to the famous television show Friends'.'' **'Rachel Green (who was the inspiration for Rachel's first name) worked in the diner "Central Perk" in the same TV show. **In New Directions, Tina has a dream sequence that is a parody of Friends, part of which unfolds here. *The staff have to say "intermission," when taking a break or else they get fined. (A Katy or A Gaga) *The Spotlight Diner is modeled after Ellen's Stardust Diner in NYC. Source *A recorded cheering sound can be heard everytime the customers applaud. Gallery Pezberrystars beatles4.gif Pezberrystars beatles3.gif Pezberrystars beatles2.gif Pezberrystars beatles1.gif Hardday'snightdance2.gif Hardday'snightdance1.gif tumblr_mtm280m4181s57bimo1_500.png Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo4 250.gif tumblr_mtrpve2cM41s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mtrpve2cM41s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mtrpve2cM41s57bimo6_250.gif RachelSantana HardDaysNight.png Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o7 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o5 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo1 250.gif RD AKorAG SD.jpg SandD SD AKorAG.jpg S SD AKorAG.jpg K SD AKorAG .jpg Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Rachel TEofT SD.jpg Spotlight Diner.jpg Spotlight Diner Outside.jpg Tumblr n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr mwnf87jTCV1t27ledo2 250.gif S5 Gloria 8.gif S5 Gloria 7.gif S5 Gloria 6.gif S5 Gloria 5.gif S5 Gloria 4.gif S5 Gloria 3.gif S5 Gloria 2.gif S5 Gloria 1.gif LilyS5 Gloria.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o5 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o6 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr n5ju4jwj1C1rwvuymo6 250.gif Tumblr n5ju4jwj1C1rwvuymo5 250.gif Tumblr n5ju4jwj1C1rwvuymo3 250.gif Tumblr n5ju4jwj1C1rwvuymo2 250.gif Tumblr n5ju4jwj1C1rwvuymo1 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo7 r1 250. Gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7l9f3XyXb1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif 5-4-glee-6.jpg 000454d3c2342342e95b02130d54d63c.jpg 1350437_1394174627808_full.jpg BnNUVxuCEAAcRY6.jpg Dani_titswd.jpg demiglee1.jpg gaysharks-191.png Glee_5ARC20_2500_1280x720_255030339855.jpg Glee_s05e02-01-1.jpg glee-10.jpg Glee5x01_1362.jpg Glee509img2.jpg Image_203233_3-1.jpg Image_203233_3.jpg image_210530_2.jpg image_236927_2.jpg Dani resting on guitar.jpg Samchel in Piano Man.gif Pezberry_lll_spotlight.jpg Pezberry_trio_gloria.jpg Pianomansong.jpgMovinoutsong.jpg rachel and santana2.jpg rachel-and-santana-a-hard-days-night.jpg S_SD_AKorAG.jpg TMHT_ODNT.png Spotlightdiner.png Navigational Category:Locations